Robo Puppy/Sister Nose Best
Robo Puppy/Sister Nose Best is a fan made episode created by Magic-is-cute, Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise Howler Dexter and Amy invent a robot dog to help Holly and Cooler, but their creation seems the develope a mind of its own and tries to kidnap Holly and Cooler./ Nose Marie mentors her sister Mimi-Nose but doesn't let Mimi-Nose do anything for herself. Plot Act 1: Robo Puppy Part One (Dexter and Howler are in the Pound Puppies HQ.) Howler: Aroo! It's ten days until the anniversary of Holly's Puppy Pound and we still don't have anything to get for Cooler and Holly! Dexter: I have an idea for something to make for them. Howler: What? (Dexter whispers in Howler's ear.) Howler: That's a great idea but we only have ten days. So, let's get Amy's help. (Ten days later, Holly and Cooler's friends and family are presenting them gifts.) Cooler: Aw, you guys are absotively the best. Dexter: Well, you ain't seen nothing yet, Cooler. (Howler and Amy push a large box over to Holly and Cooler.) Holly: What do you think this gift is, Cooler? Cooler: I don't know but there's only one way to find out. (Holly and Cooler go over to the box open it and find a black lab puppy.) Hollly: Another puppy for the pound? Amy: Nope. This looks like a real puppy, but it's really a voice command robot. Holly: It's pretty neat, but what do we need a robot for? Dexter: You can use it help you with the chores of around the pound. (Holly takes the robot out of the box.) Cooler: What's he called? Howler: He doesn't have a name but since he's your robot. We figured you would name him. Cooler: Ok. Holly, what's the best name for a robot dog? Holly: How about Puzzle? Cooler: Ok. Puzzle it is. (Dexter turns on Puzzle.) Puzzle: Hi mas-ters. What is my name? Dexter(whispering to Cooler): Say, what you would like to name him? Cooler: Puzzle. Puzzle: Puz-zle. That is a nice name. I think we will get a-long fine. Whould you like me to do any-thing for you? Cooler: Um...sweep the floor. (Puzzle goes to a corner and picks up a broom.) Holly: How does he know where the broom is? Dexter: We programmed him to know every location of the pound. (Puzzle sweeps the floor and puts all the dirt in the trash bin.) Puzzle: With my help, you and Mr. Smith can take it easy and never worry about doing chores again. Amy: That's right, Puzzle. According to my calculations, Puzzle will obey almost 99% of your commands. (Gamma has a look of concern on his face.) Gamma: I'm not sure about that. Howler: Why, Mr. Gamma? Gamma: Now, suppose that little robot has a mind of his own and starts doing bad things? Cooler: Aw, come on, Gamma. I'm sure Puzzle won't do things like that. Gamma: All right, fine. But, should that little robot start rebelling, don't say I didn't warn you. (Later, Puzzle is giving Cooler and Holly back massages.) Puzzle: Are you two feeling comfortable? Cooler: Yes, Puzzle my pal. Holly and I were going to go outside and shovel the snow- (Puzzle quickly rushes outside.) Holly: I guess he's going to shovel the snow. (Puzzle rushes back inside.) Puzzle: I'm back, Miss Connor and Mr. Smith. Cooler and Holly: That was quick! Puzzle: Anything else I can do for you, Miss Connor and Mr. Smith? Holly: No thanks, Puzzle. Cooler and I will be going grocery shopping soon... (Puzzle rushes outside again.) Cooler: Whoa! Whenever we say something, Puzzle goes out and does it for us. (Gamma and Igor enter.) Igor: So, how's Puzzle coming along? Cooler: He's an excellent help. He cleaned the pool, shoved the snow, and (shows his feet and wiggles his toes) he even filed our nails and gave us pedicures. You know, Puzzle is the best. Gamma: Hmm... Cooler: What's up, Gamma? Gamma: I know robots. One minute, they kiss up and the next, they develop minds of their own and do horrible things. For all we know, Puzzle could hold you and Holly hostage. Igor: Oh, I'm not sure about that Mr. Gamma. Besides, with Puzzle as Holly and Cooler's servant- Cooler: Actually, he's not a servant. But, Iggy's right. What could possibly go wrong? Part Two (Holly and Cooler are relaxing in a hot tub.) Holly: It was nice of Puzzle to do our chores for us, but he didn't have to give us a hot tub. (Puzzle, wearing an apron, enters.) Puzzle: Are you feeling relaxed, Mr. Smith and Miss Connor? Cooler: Well, yes, Puzzle. Puzzle: Anything else I can do for you, Mr. Smith and Miss Connor? Holly: You can take a rest for now, Puzzle. You deserve it. Puzzle: But, Miss Connor, if I rest now, you and Mr. Smith will be overwhelmed with chores. Cooler: No, we won't, Puzzle. Relax. Take it easy. Puzzle: (Sadly) Yes, Mr. Smith and Miss Connor. (Puzzle leaves.) Holly: Poor little Puzzle. Cooler: He's such a hardworking pup. (Later, Holly and Cooler are in Holly's office.) Cooler: We should do something nice for him one day. So, what are our chores now, Holly? Holly: Well... (Holly looks in her drawer and sees her list missing.) Holly: Where are the list of chores? (Puzzle enters.) Puzzle: I have done all the chores there is, Mr. Smith and Miss Connor. Holly: We know you're trying to be nice, Puzzle, but the least you could do is let me and Cooler do some chores every once and a while. Puzzle: But, Miss Connor, Mr. Smith, I'm programmed to help you two with your chores. I cannot let you be overwhelmed with chores. Cooler: All right, Puzzle. It's time to go to sleep. Puzzle: No! I must do the chores! Holly: No more objections, Puzzle! You are going to relax whether you like it or... (Puzzle's eyes turn red with anger. Holly and Cooler get frightened looks on their faces.) Holly and Cooler: Uh oh. Puzzle: (Deeper tone) From now own, I will do the orders around here. And if you don't like it... (Puzzle captures Holly and Cooler with a fish net.) Puzzle: Then deal with it! (Puzzle carries Holly and Cooler. He was about to leave when Gamma and Howler step in the way.) Cooler: Gamma! Gamma: Going somewhere, you little pile of scrap? Part Three Puzzle: Don't get in my way. Howler: Aroo! This isn't the Puzzle I created! Gamma: I knew you would turn out to be a little rebel. (Gamma pulls out his sword.) Gamma: Let my employer and her dog go or I'll slice you to pieces. (Puzzle swipes the sword away from Gamma, then traps him and Howler in the net and runs off with the four hostages into an alley, where Kaptian Kid Stoneheart is.) Holly: Kaptian Kid! What are you doing here? Kaptian Kid: The day before your pound's anniversary, I sneaked into the pound and reprogrammed Puzzle to only follow your orders only a few times then turn against you, and follow my orders! Gamma: I should have known you were behind this! If I ever get my hands on you, I'll tear off both your arms and shove them down your throat! Kaptain Kid: (Feigns being scared) Ooh! I'm scared! I'm mortified! (Normally) Please. You don't scare me. Puzzle! Puzzle: Yes, Master Stoneheart? Kaptain Kid: Before you capture the rest of the Pound Puppies and friends, I want you to destroy those four. Howler: You're a heartless monster, Kaptain Kid! Kaptain Kid: My, you're too kind. Now, if you'll excuse, I must go and eat my lobster dinner. When I came back, better say your prayers. (Kaptain Kid leaves.) Kaptain Kid (Off-screen): I am so darned brilliant! (Gamma breaks through the net, startling Puzzle and Kaptain Kid, who has just returned.) Kaptain Kid: How did you get out of that net?! (Gamma lunges toward Kaptain Kid.) Gamma: Have a nice trip. (Gamma punches Kaptain Kid in the face, sending him flying in the sky. Gamma turns to Puzzle and takes his sword back.) Gamma: And now... (Gamma was about to slice Puzzle up, Puzzle starts crying.) Puzzle: (Sobbing) I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt me! (Gamma gets a confused look on his face. Howler, now accompanied by Amy and Dexter, goes up to Gamma.) Howler: While you weren't looking, Amy, Dexter, and I made a few modifications on him and turned him into a good pup. Puzzle: I'm sorry, everyone! Please, forgive me! (Puzzle rushes towards Holly and Cooler and hugs them.) Cooler: You're forgiven, Puzzle my pal. (Puzzle then looks at Gamma with sad eyes, tearing up, and whimpering. He then hugs Gamma. Gamma then gets a sad look on his face and a tear drops from his eye. Gamma puts away his sword. He then has a sad smile on his face and hugs Puzzle back.) Gamma: Who am I... to slice up an adorable robotic, yet authentic puppy like you? Holly: Would you like to adopt Puzzle? Gamma: I'd be more than happy too. (Howler then grabs the Pound Puppy book and Puzzle raises his left hand and puts his right hand on his heart.) Puzzle: I, Puzzle, hereby promise to help those in need and to never associate with those who are evil at heart. I also vow to follow the seven rules of Holly's Puppy Pound. And If I fail to do so, I will be banished from the puppy pound until further notice. (Puzzle signs the book and keeps his pen. Cooler shakes Puzzle's hand.) Cooler: Welcome to the Pound Puppies, Puzzle. (Gamma puts Puzzle on his shoulders) Gamma: Anyone want to go get some taffy apples? I'm treating. Everyone Else: Sure. End of Robo Pup Act 2: Sister Nose Best Part One (At the pound building, Holly and Cooler are filing adoption papers. Two dogs, a boy wearing an oversized lab-coat and swirly glasses, and a cat enter) Holly: Hello there, may I help you? Cat: Yes, we would like to be members of the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Staff Members of Holly's Puppy Pound. Cooler: Ok, what are your names? Cat: My name is Tori. Dog 1: My name is Duke. Boy: My name is Gizmo N. Gadett. Dog 2: My name is.... Nose Marie: Mimi-Nose? Is that you? Mimi-Nose: Nose Marie! I didn't expect to see you here. Cooler: Do you two know each other? Nose Marie: Of course, Cooler honey. She's my baby sister. Cooler: Whoa! I didn't know you have a baby sister. Holly: Neither do I. (TJ and Igor enter.) TJ: (Looking at Mimi-Nose, smiling) Aw, she's so cute. What's her name? Cooler: That's Mimi-Nose, Nose Marie's sister. Igor: Nose Marie had a sister? I didn't know that. (Mimi-Nose notices TJ.) Mimi-Nose: I know you! You're TJ Rigs, the former bass player of the Rigs Brothers! How come I haven't seen you making music anymore? TJ: It's a long, tragic story. Nose Marie: I can teach you four on how to be members of our pound. Tori: Sure, Nose Marie. Duke: I love to learn from the best, Nose Marie. Gizmo: I am more than happy to educated on how to be a member of this establishment. Mimi-Nose: Why must you make fun of me, big sister? Nose Marie: I'm not making fun of you, Mimi. Now, let's recite the oath. (Tori, Duke, Mimi-Nose, and Gizmo put their right hands on their hearts and raise their left hands.) Nose Marie: I, state your name... Tori: I, Tori... Duke: I, Duke... Gizmo: I, Gizmo... Mimi-Nose: And I, Mimi-Nose... Nose Marie: Hereby promise... Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie